fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kiiro Pikako
Kiiro Pikako is a girl who is a transfer student. She is part Japanese, part Indonesian. She is good at both Japanese and Indonesian poems. She is the third cure to be born. Appearance Pikako has shoulder long black hair. Her eyes are black.Her skin is a little darker than the other cures. Her civillian clothes are a yellow sweater with a black writing saying:I am a star!, in english, bright yellow mini skirt and black sandals. As Cure Lightning, her hair is blonde and shorter with a yellow lightning shaped hair clip, and her eyes are yellow. On her chest is a yellow ribbon with her Rainbow Palette on it. The top resembles Cure Moonlight's, but yellow and the wings on her shoulder are spiky. Her skirt is yellow, reaching her knees. She has a pair of bright yellow boots with rainbow hearts on it. Personallity Pikako is shy around new people, but gets along well with the cures after a few episodes. Since she isn't good at Japanese yet, she often speaks English and asks Aida to translate. When angry or shocked, Pikako usually speaks in Bahasa Indonesia, which confuses her friends. Pikako loves poems, just like her parents. She also loves mythologies from around the world, and likes Indonesian and Japanese mythologies the most. Cure Lightning "The shocking yellow lightning, Cure Lightning!" ショッキングのきいろらいこう, キュアライトニング! Shokkingu no kiiro raikou, kyua raitoningu! Cure Lightning '''is Pikako's alter ego. She holds the power of lightning and shock. Transformation Sequence Pikako opens her Rainbow Palette,spins its dial,then waves her hand in front of it. She then says 'Pretty Cure, Rainbow Stone Power!',then she is covered in yellow light. First her top appears. Then her hair is covered with yellow light. She snaps her finger, then her hair changed and . She claps her hands to make her boots appear. She then catches the Rainbow Palette that was falling,then put it in her chest, making her ribbon to appear.She introduces herself while striking a pose.(Just like Cure Peace, but with paper instead of scissors) Attacks Sub Attacks -'''Yellow Chains Cure Lightning summons a chain and hits the enemy with it -'Shocking Hammer' Cure Lightning creates a hammer with lightning, and slams it to the ground to make a vibration. Solo Purification Attacks - Lightning Zap Cure Lightning's first purification attack. Using her Colour Brush,she touches her Rainbow Palette with it to activate the brush.She then says, Yellow is the colour of lightning!(Kiiro wa, Raikou no Kara~!). She draws a lightning symbol with her brush while saying"Pretty Cure,"then points her brush to the enemy while saying:Lightning Zap! (Raitoninggu Zappu!) - Garuda Lightning Zap Cure Lightining's first upgraded attack, first used in episode 16 and is used again a few times. Cure Lightning takes out the Keris her mother gave her, also called the Lightning Keris, and draws an eagle with it in the air while saying "Soar! (Habatake!)". ''The eagle shines, then goes inside Cure Lightning, sorrounding her with a golden eagle-shaped aura.. Cure Lighting then shouts "Garuda Lightning Zap! (''Garuda Raitoninggu Zap!)" ''while flying with an eagle aura around her towards the enemy. - Lightning Zap Bolt Cure Lightning's second upgraded attack. Cure Lightning summons her Cure Blade by saying "Glitter, Voltage Cure Blade! (''Pikapika, Boruteeji Kyuaa Bureedo!)". ''She gabs her Cure Blade, then she shouts "Pretty Cure..." while drawing a lightning symbol in the air with the blade. The lightning symbol becomes sparks of lightning and goes inside the Cure Blade. Cure Lightning launches herself towards the enemy while saying "Lightning Zap....Bolt! (''Raitoninggu Zappu...Boruto!)" Group Attacks - Dual Storm Hurricane A sub-attack done once by Cure Lightning and Cure Nature in episode 23. Cure Lightning raises her hand while saying "Dual... (Dyuaru...), ''then a lightning strikes her hand. She then holds Cure Nature's hands, while Cure Nature raises her other hand saying "Storm...(''Sutoomu...)", ''and a strong wind gathers towards her hand. Both of them spin quickly while still holding hands, saying "Hurricane! (''Harikeen!). ''Lightning and Nature then form a tornado whi;e still spinning, then they both launch theirselves towards the enemy. - Rainbow Heart Spiral A group attack.done by all of the Rainbow Heart cures. The cures summon the Heart Reflector while saying "Shine! Power of feelings, Heart Reflector! (''Kagayake! Omoi no Chikara, Haato Rifurekutaa!)". ''They put their hands together while saying "Pretty Cure...". Then they give it to Cure Love, who says "Rainbow Heart...(''Reinbō Hāto...)", then she throws it, while all of the cures say "Spiral! (Supairaru!). ''The Heart Reflector flies to the enemy and creates a colourful tornado, purifying the enemy. - Colourful Blade Explosion A group attack.done by all of the Rainbow Heart cures.The cures summon their Cure Blades by saying "Together! Cure Blades! (''Issho ni! Kyuaa Bureedo!). ''Cure Tune attacks the enemy with her blade, followed by Cure Mist, Ocean, Nature, Lightning, and Flame. Cure Love then attacks the enemy while saying "Pretty Cure...", then she and the other cures run through the enemy one more time together while saying "Colourful Blade...(''Karafuru Bureedo...)", then they stick their swords to the ground while saying "Explosion! (Ekusupuroojon!). ''The enemy is purified behind a burst of colours History Becoming Cure Lightning Pikako was first seen in episode 3. She is a transfer student from Indonesia, her mother is Indonesian and her father is Japanese. She is still learning Japanese, but her Indonesian and English is well. At lunch time, she sits on the roof while writing her Haiku. Aida, Hinata and Izumi noticed her and compliments her. Another poem lover, Kiku Hanabi hears this and gets jealous. Her Colour Heart is fading. After school she and her new friends sees Kuroi takes away Hanabi's heart to make a Haiku Colourless. Her powers are activated when Cure Love and Flame is weak. After transforming, Cure Lightning purifies the Colourless using Lightning Zap. Relationships Cures Akane Aida - Aida and Pikako are pretty close, since Aida and Symphonique are the only ones who can speak english. Aida also often teaches Pikako things about Japan, and Pikako usually tells her stories about Indonesia. Orenji Hinata - Hinata likes to tease Pikako, but always fails since Pikako haven't learned much Japanese yet. Midorika Hanako - Hanako and Pikako are good friends, even though Pikako accidentally says something that upsets her. Aokawa Izumi - Izumi Izumi likes Pikako's poems and haikus. She teaches her Japanese traditions and not to be shy, while Pikako shares about her life in Indonesia. Indigo Kasuko - Pikako respects Kasuko, and calls her "Kak Kasuko", which means Older Sister Kasuko, because she is the oldest cure. Onpuno Symphonique - Pikako loves Symphonique's songs, and Symphonique also loves Pikako's poems.Symphonique also translates what Pikako says in English whenever Aida is not around. Family Kiiro Akihiro - Pikako's father. He is kind, caring, and he is very patient whenever she is still not good at Japanese. Kiiro Dewina - Pikako's mother. She gave Pikako a Keris that she used to use, which Pikako renames as Lightning Keris. Mascots Dawn - Dawn and Pikako don't interact much, but Dawn gave Pikako an Accesory Cure Paint for her birthday in episode 32, and Pikako likes it. Dusk - Pikako thinks that Dusk is very cute, but sometimes misspelled 'kawaii (cute)' with 'kowai (scary)' which made Dusk cry a few times. Etymology Kiiro: (きいろ) means yellow. Because she symbolizes the yellow lightning Pikako: (ぴか) comes from the word Pika-Pika (ぴかぴか),which means glittering. (子) means child. Image Songs Pikako's voice actress, Miyahara Nami, has sung two image songs for her. She also has duets/group songs with '''Mitsuishi Kotono '(Cure Love's voice actress), Nagasawa Miki '(Cure Flame's voice actress), '''Yuka Imai '(Cure Nature's voice actress), 'Sakuma Kumi '(Cure Ocean's voice actress), 'Katsuki Masako '(Cure Mist's voice actress), and 'Kudou Mayu '(Cure Tune's voice actress) * Two Worlds * Thunder Carnival! Duets/Group Songs * Fun Fun Storm♪(''Duet with '''Yuka Imai)'' *Nanairo Shooting☆Star (Group song with 'Nagasawa Miki, Miyahara Nami, Yuka Imai, Sakuma Kumi, Katsuki Masako, and ''Kudou Mayu'')'' *Genki~Rainbow'' (Group song with'' '''Nagasawa Miki, Miyahara Nami, Yuka Imai, Sakuma Kumi, Katsuki Masako, ''and'' Kudou Mayu) Trivia * She is very similliar with Kasugano Urara from Yes!Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!): - Both are artistic - Both have yellow theme colours - Both are part Japanese and part something else(Urara is part French) - Both are the third cure to be born * Pikako's birthday, 17 August, is also the Independence Day of Indonesia. * Cure Lightning is the only cure in Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure to have three solo purification attacks, and three solo weapons. Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Female Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure